worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Vereesa Windrunner
| status = Alive | relatives = Rhonin (husband), Giramar and Galadin (twin sons), Alleria, Sylvanas, Lirath (siblings), Zendarin (cousin), Arator (nephew), Turalyon (brother-in-law) }} Vereesa Windrunner is an elven ranger who fought in the Second and Third Wars. She is the youngest sister of Sylvanas Windrunner who would later become the Dark Lady of the Forsaken, and Alleria Windrunner, a hero of the Second War. Nearly all of Vereesa's extended family were killed by orcs in the Second War and in Prince Arthas's invasion of Quel'Thalas. Both of her sisters can be considered "alive" because Sylvanas still lives, albeit not technically "among the living", and Alleria Windrunner is likely still alive, but her whereabouts are not known. Biography Vereesa is a member of the prominent Windrunner family of the high elves. Her elder sisters Alleria and Sylvanas were Ranger Generals of Silvermoon City. She has at least two other brothers, one of whom was named Lirath. Her family lived at Windrunner Spire in the tranquil forests of Quel'Thalas. During her early career, she was assigned by her superiors to escort the mage Rhonin to his ship at Hasic. This simple mission soon turned into a harrowing journey into Grim Batol where she eventually aided the mage in destroying the Demon Soul and freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza. During this mission, Rhonin and Vereesa fell in love and they eventually married. Following the success of the mission, Vereesa was asked to act as an Alliance Ambassador by King Terenas and the Kirin Tor. She and Rhonin were tasked with touring the Alliance and reminding everyone that there were other threats in the world besides orcs that would have to face sooner or later. Along with Rhonin and Krasus, Vereesa was among the few well-known survivors of the Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron, Dalaran, and Quel'Thalas after the corruption of Prince Arthas. The rest of her family was not so lucky. They were one of the hardest hit by the Scourge invasion into Quel'Thalas.The Well of Eternity, 16 Sylvanas was killed by Arthas and raised as a banshee in his service, later becoming Banshee Queen of the Forsaken.Manual of Monsters, 186The Well of Eternity, 17 The sisters' grandfather had to battle his own son, their uncle, after he was turned into an undead. A younger brother was torn to pieces by their older brother who was then himself burned with the rest of the Scourge by elven resistance fighters. While she and her husband, Rhonin, were preparing for the birth of their twin offspring, Giramar and Galdarin, Rhonin was once again summoned by Krasus for help. As a reward for Rhonin's courage, Nozdormu allowed Rhonin to return to Vereesa at the moment she went into labor to ensure he would not miss a moment of the twins' lives. Nozdormu also offered the children the friendship of the bronze dragonflight. A human named Jalia assisted in the birth. Her cousin Zendarin, a blood elf who hated humans, tried to kidnap her children as he believed the offspring of a high elf and a human mage would have a lot of magic power. He failed in this attempt. She appears again in the novel Night of the Dragon, where she braved the depths of Grim Batol, seeking revenge on Zendarin. Zendarin sought to steal the Demon Soul (possibly as an alternate magic source having failed to take Dargonax, or as a secondary objective), the foul creation of Deathwing that had been destroyed by Rhonin years earlier. He would have pulled it off if not for Vereesa's intervention, which resulted in the destruction of the Demon Soul — and of Zendarin himself — when the stolen staff of the Naaru touched the artifact. Vereesa also assists Iridi, a draenei priestess, in destroying Dargonax, as redemption for Zendarin's murder of Iridi's comrade. In the novel Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War, she, Rhonin, and some of the Kirin Tor, along with many Alliance members, assist Jaina Proudmoore in protecting her beloved city Theramore from the destruction of the Horde. They had won the war, until Garrosh's cowardly use of the Focusing Iris, the magical artifact of the blue dragonflight, obliterated Theramore. Rhonin, at the last minute, opened a portal and shoved Jaina through, saying she was the future of the Kirin Tor. He called the Mana Bomb that was fueled by the Focusing Iris, to himself, so it would not hurt Vereesa, who was looking around for Thalen Songweaver, who had betrayed the Kirin Tor during the war. Rhonin succeeded and Vereesa was not harmed. The only survivors of the mana bomb that rained down on Theramore were Jaina, Kalecgos (leader of the blue dragonflight), Vereesa, Shandris Feathermoon, and their scouting parties. Rhonin had unfortunately died. Jaina took over his place of the leader of the Kirin Tor. World of Warcraft and a Pregnat Vereesa]] In Wrath of the Lich king Vereesa is located in the Violet Citadel of Dalaran along with Rhonin, Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, and Archmage Modera. She is the leader of the Silver Covenant, a militant group of high elves who oppose the inclusion of blood elves in the Kirin Tor. She is involved in the Quel'delar quest chain: The champions of the Silver Covenant will fight the forces of the scourge in the Frozen Halls and its Sunreaver counterpart in Dalaran to restore the magical blade Quel'Delar from its defiled state by the Blood-Queen Lana'thel. In Cataclysm She can be found outside Zul'Aman along with commander of Silvermoon defenses and Vol'jin. In Mists of Pandaria Personality At first, Vereesa was unaware of Sylvanas' fate. However, when she learned of her fate, Vereesa mourned her sister and was enraged when her cousin Zendarin recklessly called Sylvanas a Banshee. Vereesa may have animosity towards the blood elves, courtesy of her partnership with Rhonin and having pride in high elf traditions. This can be seen in Night of the Dragon and in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Quotes *''"With my bow, I have shot orcs dead at a hundred yards. I have battled trolls, demons, and more. I have nearly traveled the length and breadth of Azeroth...yes my love, I think I can handle the situation until Jalia arrives."'' *''"One should not speak of taint who has taken to draining the foul magic of demons."'' *''"Use your eyes and call me not by so accursed a name as that, draenei!"'' Quotes in Cataclysm ;Outside Zul'Aman Media Images File:Vereesa windrunner.jpg|Vereesa Windrunner in Day of the Dragon File:Vereesa Windrunner.jpg|Vereesa in Dalaran Pregnant Vereesa Windrunner.jpg|Pregnant Vereesa Windrunner by Vaanel Sources *Book: Tides of Darkness *Book: Day of the Dragon *Book: The Well of Eternity *Book: The Sundering *Book: Night of the Dragon *Book: Tides of War Media Video External links ;Dalaran ;Ghostlands de:Vereesa Windläufer es:Vereesa Windrunner fr:Vereesa Coursevent pl:Vereesa Windrunner Kategooria:High elves Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Dalaran NPCs Kategooria:Silver Covenant NPCs Kategooria:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Kategooria:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon characters Kategooria:Elven rangers Kategooria:Characters with military ranks